Plants vs. Zombies Adventures
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures was a Plants vs. Zombies based game by PopCap Games that was available on Facebook. It was first announced on March 26th, 2013, was released on May 20th, 2013, and closed on October 12th, 2014. The game had three modes: a town-building mode where players could build up their town by buying buildings and decorations, and planting plants, and a Road Trip mode where players defended their vehicles from incoming zombies with plants harvested from the town. The players could also play Brainball mode, they invaded other players' town to get brains, the five players with most brains in the leaderboard could get gems. On July 14, 2014, a message appeared to all players that the game would close on October 12, 2014. This is the first Plants vs. Zombies game to shut down.https://www.facebook.com/pvzadventures/posts/744896225577587 Game Modes *Road Trip *Brainball Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Adventures remains a tower defense game as the original, with the following notable changes: #In Road Trip mode, players have a limited amount of plant types that can be used during battle. seed slots are unlocked for Zombucks as more stages are reached. Only five of each plant type can be used, although additional plants may be purchased with gems. #Instead of having seeds, a player takes along plants grown in the city. Only a maximum of either 15 or 25 of each plant type can be kept in a player's inventory, for use in road trips. #There are two types of battles: road trip battles, which play similarly to the original game, and city battles, where players defend their houses against zombies sent daily by the computer. #Other players can attack another player's city with zombies (costs coins) once a day (paying gems for multiple attacks). The attacked player will not see the battle occur, and can't do anything other than to defend all their houses in advance. If the player loses a zombie battle, the target house becomes unusable, and must be repaired. The attacker can speed up their own Zombies or stun plants for a cost of 15 fog. #Instead of plants disappearing after getting eaten by zombies, they get KO'ed instead. Killed plants can be revived for 25 sun after ten or so seconds. #During combat, the player can click on plants to "buff" them, or zombies to "stun" them. Boosted plants gain either attack power or attack range for five seconds, while stunned zombies are frozen in place for three seconds. This ability costs 25 sun per use, has infinite uses, and doesn't have a cool down. #The sun given will increase to 100 sun more because of zombies appearing more earlier. Currency This game has four different currencies: #'Coins'. These are periodically generated by town buildings. Planting a plant in the planter boxes in town costs coins. More advanced plants cost more coins. #''' Zombucks. These are dropped by zombies, and are given to the player as rewards for completing quests and beating stages in road-trip mode. Zombucks are used in town mode to buy and upgrade buildings, place decorations, clean up the town and summon zombies. # Gems. These are purchased with real money, and can be converted to the various resources at a predetermined ratio. Gems are also used to expedite wait times for constructing or upgrading buildings. # Sun'. These drop in battles against zombies from the sky, and are periodically created by Sunflowers. Sun does not carry over across battles. Road Trip Stages The road trip mode has the following map stages, each with a varying number of levels: Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Snow Pea *Jalapeño *Magnet Plant (replacement of Magnet-shroom) *Repeater *Twin Sunflower New plants *Aspearagus *Sweet Pea (VIP) *Beeshooter (VIP) *Hard-nut (VIP) *Acespearagus (VIP) *Power Flower (VIP) *Popcorn *Beet *Beetboxer (VIP) *Ice Queen Pea (VIP) *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar (VIP) *Bamboo Shoot *Bamboom (VIP) *Chilly Pepper Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Football Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar Zombie (Gargantuar) New zombies *Barrel Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Rocket Zombie *Conga Leader *Conga Dancer *Ice Block Zombie *Imposter Zombie *Mall Cop Zombie *Weightlifter Zombie *Gas Can Zombie NPCs Quest Givers Boosts Boosts are add-ons that you can use during a level. They are generated from buildings, and can also be purchased with gems. ''Note: The Taco Truck drops a random boost. Achievements Each stage has three main achievements and 35 Secret ones. Update History Concepts Gallery Trailer Trivia * In an interview with The Verge, Executive Producer Curt Bererton says that "Figuring out a core combat that would allow players to defend their towns in interesting ways, while also being a truly fun standalone experience, took a lot of iteration. We prototyped 11 different variants of combat: some were very traditional path-based tower defenses where the zombies did not attack the plants, but we felt this lost some of the appeal of the original game.[1 ] *Even though Plants vs. Zombies 2 was claimed to be the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies, this was the second Plants vs. Zombies game released. *This is currently the only game without Tall-nut as Wall-nut's replacement. *PopCap gave the users 100,000 gems as a gift for the game shutting down. * This is so far the only game that introduces human characters other than Crazy Dave on-screen. *So far this is the only game to not have Flag Zombie in it. External links *Official website *Official Facebook page References Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures